Admit It
by Kiefercarlos
Summary: One-Shot Emma discusses her love life with her mother, who pushes her towards one, person. The one person Emma loves. How is Regina going to take this development.


**Can't believe this is only my second posted Once fic. I've written like 30. Clearly this editing, is more difficult than it looks.**

* * *

"Do you like her?" Snow questioned as she passed over a coffee to Emma and sat down at the other end of the sofa. "Mom, it's not like we're in school, discussing our crushes." Emma says into her mug. "Do you like her like her, yes or no?" Snow urges again and Emma sighs hanging her a head a little.

"Yes, I do, but…." She was cut off as Snow held up her hand. "Then just tell her." Snow urged and Emma shook her head, "it's not that easy mom, there's a lot of other issues to look at." She tried to explain and Snow just shook her head. "It's not Em, if nothing else, trust me on the fact, that love is as simple as it looks. Everything you think is a complication, means nothing, not when it comes down to whether the two of you should be together." Snow explains passionately and Emma sighs heavily, rolling her eyes up the ceiling and then glancing into her mug. She takes a deep calming breath, before lifting her head to look at her mother.

"Mom…." She licks her lips and swallows nervously, "mom, it's Regina." She finally admits and she can see the surprise spread across her mother's face. "Oh." Is all she says and Emma rolls her eyes and looks away. "No, it's…its fine, really. Regina, is fine." Snow says stuttering, mostly in shock and Emma finally stands, placing her mug on the table. She walks towards the window, running a hand through her hair. "See, this is a bad idea. She's the mother of my child, for a while, she was my mortal enemy. I need to get rid of these feelings." Emma admits leaning against the ledge heavily.

She didn't hear her mother getting up, but suddenly she was standing next to her, resting a comforting hand on her back. "If you have feelings for her, strong ones, then you have to take the risk. They don't go away. You need her to either accept it or crush you." Snow explains and Emma's brows crinkle. "Crush me, thanks mom, that's a real boost there." Emma sighs, hanging her head. "I shouldn't even be thinking about her. Any relationship that ends badly, could only hurt Henry. I shouldn't do it, not at risk to him." Emma said shaking her head and Snow stood definitely. "You go to her Emma. You tell her, exactly what you're telling me. Show her, that you mean business and that you'll do whatever's required to win her." Snow explains and Emma looks at her, breathing deeply, to calm herself.

"Love, always, always wins. If you've got the hots for Regina, then you better damn well risk it." Snow argues and Emma, actually accepts and nods her head. "You, know, you could be right. I've got unbelievable luck on my side." Emma says and Snow, struggles to speak for a moment, giving Emma enough chance to make a decision.  
"I'm going to go see Regina. It's decided." She says and grabs her jacket before spinning back around to her mother. "Thanks mom." Emma says, placing a kiss to her cheek and then flies out the door, leaving Snow to stand there speechless.

By the time Emma reaches City Hall, most of her bravado has started to seep out of her and it's mostly nerves that barrel her inside and towards Regina's office. "Hey, I need to speak to her." Emma instructs the receptionist, who nods and lifts up the phone, telling the women in the other room, that Emma was here to see. "You can go through." She explains and Emma, gives the young woman a smile and pushes through the double doors, closing them tightly behind her.

Regina watches her enter and then stands up, placing her paperwork down on the desk. "Miss Swann, an unexpected visit." She says and Emma comes to stop in the middle of the room. "What can I do for you?" She questions, exiting from behind her desk and coming to lean against the front of the desk, crossing her arms across her chest, watching Emma, carefully.

The blonde doesn't say anything just fills the space between the two of them and comes to stand, practically toe to toe with the other woman. "Emma?" Regina answers, slightly concerned, by the blondes lack of speech. They stand there for a minutes, just staring at each other, before Emma tilts forward and presses her lips against Regina. When Regina doesn't automatically pull away, Emma lets her arms slide around the other women, Regina, takes a moment to digest what's happening and then lets her own arms slip up to rest behind Emma's neck.

They don't separate until they're both breathless and looking slightly tousled, due to wandering hands. "Sorry, I didn't know how to tell you…..that." Emma says breathlessly and Regina, who's looking kind of stunned, just nodded. "Yeah, its okay." She says, trying to concentrate on anything else.

"So, umm, yeah." Emma says and goes to walk away. "Tonight." Regina calls as she pushes off her desk. Emma turns to glance at her. "Come over, tonight, for dinner?" She questions and Emma lets her lips curve into a smile as she nods. "Sounds good." She says and Regina nods and turns back to her desk.

"Henry can stay with your parents." Regina calls as Emma reaches the door, she turns and nods. "Sounds better." She says leaving Regina with a breath taking smile. She leans heavily against the door to catch her breath and then pushes off and walks away, ignoring the scandalised look she's getting off the receptionist. She just snogged the hottest women she knows, she can stare all she wants.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading, hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews much appreciated.  
**

 **I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Drop me a line if you feel like helping out.  
**


End file.
